


see the light in the night when you're fading away

by tippytoetomlinstyles



Series: Darling, You're Always The Best [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Louis, Crying, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, I'm probably missing stuff, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Needy Louis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Stubborn Louis, Sub Louis, Subspace, Tell Me, Top Harry, Woops, because they're a perfect pair, because who uses condoms?, dream team, if I forgot to tag something important, k soz for the shite tagging bebz, lots of whining oops, not them, of course, so much rimming because Harry is a slut for it, they switch, well really it's harry's headscarf but yanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippytoetomlinstyles/pseuds/tippytoetomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so close, yet you're not giving in. I can see it in your eyes. You want it, you just don't know how to get there. I can only help you so much, the rest is up to you, babe. I am determined to get you to go under even just a little bit. To show you just how amazing you make me feel all the time. But you have to trust me, you have to know that I will be right here, and it's okay to let go. It's okay. Let yourself feel everything I'm doing. Focus on me. Of the feeling of my mouth on your skin. Focus on how it feels to be so close, and not allowed to cum until I say. I could play with you all day, or make you cum right now if I wanted to. I could do this..." He leans in and licks the tip of Louis' leaking cock, earning a gasp and a growl from Louis.</p>
<p>"Or this..." He crawls up and swirls his tongue around Louis' nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard.</p>
<p>"Or this." Harry says as he places a kiss to Louis' lips. Louis sighs, melts into the kiss, and lets himself relax. </p>
<p>"Green." Louis breathes against Harry's lips, brushing his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry smiles.</p>
<p>or the one where Harry breaks Louis because Louis broke Harry, and somehow they put each other back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see the light in the night when you're fading away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkpete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpete/gifts).



> Honestly, I'm not much of a bottom Louis writer. But I figured maybe the way to fix what broke in the last instalment was to break the one that broke the other, and then they could put each other back together. So that is basically what this is. Also, this was started just after Zayn left the band before he had his falling out with the fuck face that is Naughty Boy, and basically features that time when Zayn defended fuck face over Louis on twitter. But seriously, fuck Naughty Boy.
> 
> I think the next instalment is going to be the one ft. Niall where Louis and Harry show him the ropes of being a Sub. If you guys want that, I'm totally game. Please comment down below some of the things you want featured in that next instalment! 
> 
> Title is from Dont Give Up On 'Us' - The Maine (it felt fitting)

The thing is, it all came as a shock. If he’s honest, he should’ve expected something like this to happen. Everything had been wrong for a month now. Between he and Louis, that is. The band? Well that’s been a bit longer. They were all sitting in the tour bus, but it felt _off._ Because there is only four of them left. The final four. Zayn had officially left the band.

 

“I can’t sleep in the bus tonight.” Louis said softly from where he’d buried his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry had squeezed his thigh and Louis sighed. He met Niall’s eyes from the other couch. Liam had went to bed as soon as the PR people left and the bus continued to drive to the hotel. Apparently he could sleep in the bus.

 

“You can come with me.” Harry said as if Louis planned to go anywhere else but the hotel room with Harry. But Louis nodded all the same and Harry knew something was off. 

 

“Was it something we did? Did we overload him?” Harry shook his head. Louis was worrying his lip.

 

“You know that’s not it. They told us, he wants to spend time with his family, and he wants to take some time for him. And he has a wedding to plan.” Louis slumped physically into Harry even more. 

 

“What about the band?” Niall had asked quietly. It’s the same question Liam had asked. 

 

The PR people had shrugged, and said that it would continue on as a foursome unless the others wanted out too. Of course they couldn’t imagine leaving the band; this was their life and they loved every minute of it. It just felt a little… _less_ knowing Zayn wouldn’t return from London. Harry didn’t have an answer for Niall, and he didn’t have to answer. The bus pulled up to the hotel then, and the three of them clung together as they made their way inside. The outside world didn’t know the world was ending for them. But they would soon. And Harry hoped by that time he and Louis would be wrapped up in the sheets of their hotel bed and able to hide from the world for a little while.

 

*

 

 

Louis is pissed. At first he was hurt, then he was distraught, but now he’s just pissed. Fuck Naughty Boy (who the fuck even calls himself Naughty Boy? Wanker.) and fuck everyone. Fuck Zayn too for starting shit. Louis just wants to hit something. It’s why he goes to the gym with Liam, and has Liam show him how to use the punching bags again. 

 

It’s why he curls up on his bed in a blanket burrito when he gets home from their tour for their little break. He’s scowling, his jaw is grinding and he’s practically seething. When Harry comes through the bedroom door, he sees Louis curled up on their bed under the blanket. He walks over and sits on the side of the bed, pushes his hair back and then touches Louis’ shoulder. And he isn’t all that surprised when Louis fists his hands into his black tee shirt and pulls him down into his arms. Harry goes willingly and just kisses him until he can’t breathe. He opens his eyes and stares at Louis with their forehead pressed together, and he is surprised to see him crying.

 

“What is it?” He asks, brushing his fringe off his forehead just a bit.

 

“Just. Everything.” Louis breathes out, squeezing his eyes shut and burrowing. Harry follows him. Louis snuggles in closer.

 

“How’re you doing?” Louis is trying to change the subject. Harry shakes his head and meets his eyes again.

 

“We’re not doing that.” Harry tells him and Louis bites his lip.

 

“Can’t we? I want to know how you are.” Louis scolds and his twirls his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry sighs.

 

“I’m okay. I just miss you.” Louis looks confused.

 

“I’m right here.” 

 

“Yes but… I miss _it.”_ Harry explains and Louis all but curls in on himself.

 

“H…” He scolds and Harry frowns at him.

 

“I can do that too. Lou…” He whines this time, and Louis rolls his eyes and covers his mouth with his hand. Harry sighs into it and pleads with his eyes. He watches Harry with almost envious eyes. He wonders just what it’s like to feel the way Harry does, just for once. It’s why the question spews from his mouth without his filter going off.

 

“What does it feel like?” Harry blinks at him confused. Louis furrows and pushes the blanket back to let Harry in.

 

“To just not be able to think?” Harry then understands what he’s asking.

 

“Lou?” Harry asks him to look at him but Louis can’t. He nuzzles into Harry’s chest and sighs.

 

“It’s just… sometimes I wish I could just shut my brain off. I sometimes think what it would be like if we just… switched.”

 

“Switched? Like me Dom you?” Harry asks like he’s not hearing right. Louis looks up with one eye.

 

“Is that bad?” Harry blanks. The idea of being in control of Louis hadn’t crossed his mind very much. He was just happy to let himself give in and submit and know that he’d be taken care of. But what if they were reversed? What if it was Harry who is in charge? The one to take care of Louis? The one to help Louis feel as wonderful as he always makes Harry feel?

 

“No. I- we could totally do that. I want that, if you do. God-” Harry kisses him so much Louis grunts out in surprise. But he doesn’t pull away.

 

“But for today, I want to cuddle. And maybe we can talk guidelines. But cuddles, if you please.” Louis says and kisses him so sweetly; how could Harry ever deny him that? 

 

*

 

The first few days in London are spent at PR meetings about the band, and Harry watches Louis grow more and more drawn in to himself. It’s scary to not see him bouncing around the room and not listening to their orders or ideas. Instead he sits and stares at his hands. It’s when they bring up Zayn that he sees Louis snap and leave the room. He finds him in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. And Harry knows that they need to do something. 

 

Harry isn’t surprised that Louis breaks on the day they talk about doing their first interview without Zayn. When they get home Louis starts pacing, and Harry watches him. He is surprised however, that Louis runs his hands through his hair and then chokes out a sob, clutching his chest and staring up at Harry like he’s lost.

 

“H, I don’t know what I’m doing anymore- I feel like I’m losing it.” He covers his face with his hands and Harry’s eyes widen. Harry’s never seen Louis this distraught. His instinct is to step forward, placing a hand at the back of Louis’ neck and squeezing. Louis lets out a shaking breath with a shiver and looks up at Harry with his lip caught between his teeth.

 

“Do you want me to?” Harry asks simply, the unspoken question hovering in the air like a smothering cloud. 

 

Louis pauses just a moment, Harry squeezes the back of his neck again. Could he willingly do it? Willingly surrender himself to Harry? He didn’t know. But he thinks about all the times Harry has willingly given himself over to Louis, looked so happy doing it, felt so good doing it. The idea that he might get a chance to not have a million questions and emotions flying through his head made him yearn for it almost. Yearn for a feeling he didn’t understand, but wanted to know. Louis looks down at his hands before back up at Harry nodding.

 

“Okay. Okay, I can do that.” Harry says as if he’s reassuring Louis, but really he’s doing it to reassure himself.

 

He knows plenty about how this sort of relationship works; but really he only knows one side of it. He knows what it’s like to be on the Sub side of things, just as Louis knows only what it’s like from a Dom point of view. It’s effortless for Louis to command Harry, just as it’s effortless for Harry to submit to Louis and let him take control; but he has no idea what he’s doing in this situation where the roles are switched. Louis looks more afraid than anything, and Harry can’t tell if it’s nerves of what they’re about to do or if he’s really afraid that he’s losing it. 

 

They’d already discussed their limits, and Louis’ safe words were the same as Harry’s (the traffic light colour system). It had felt odd but necessary to talk about it, and now Harry realized that for the first time he was in control of Louis,that he has free reign. He could do whatever he wants. The first thing he does is gets Louis to stop worrying his lip. He kisses him gently, twirling his fingers in the hairs at the base of Louis’ neck, and Louis sighs into the kiss. It’s not often that they get the chance to just kiss like this, so Harry is soaking it up and taking every second he can. It also calms Louis down, so it’s a win win.

 

“Kneel.” Harry says softly, but it’s with enough of a tone that Louis freezes. 

 

It’s then that he realizes just what they’re doing. And he knows it’s what he’s asked for, but it’s still hard to hear Harry telling him what to do and trying to realize that this is actually happening, that it’s his turn to listen and do what he’s told and not give the orders. He closes his eyes and swallows, letting out a huge breath. He makes a grateful noise when Harry’s large hands press down on his shoulders, squeezing enough to make him realizes that he isn’t focusing, or listening. He’s grateful for the tiny shove downward, making him drop softly to his knees with a soft _‘oof’._ He shivers when his knees hit the carpet. 

 

Harry doesn’t rush him. It’s like he’s stepped back to let Louis get to the place where he needs to be to actually do this. Louis’ hands are on the floor beside him out of reaction, but he straightens his back like he’s told Harry to do so many times, balances himself on his legs comfortably and lays his hands flat across his thighs. Then after a minute he tilts his head up, eyes open and looking up under his lashes at Harry. He bites his lip. Harry is endlessly tall and to be down here on his knees, knowing Harry is _domming him-_ it’s different from any other time he’s been on his knees for Harry. 

 

Harry’s stature seems immaculate from this view. Harry’s face soft and fond but solid all the same, and a wave of pride flows over Louis out of habit for Harry, proud of him for taking on this role so well. Louis shifts on his toes uncomfortably. Harry steps forward and takes Louis’ chin in hand. Louis releases a shaky breath and swallows. Harry senses his fears, his emotions. He always could read Louis like an open book.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks softly, because even while in the power spot he still wants to make sure Louis is okay. Louis tries to nod. Harry’s grip tightens.

 

“Words?” He raises his eyebrows. Louis’ tongue feels like lead weighing it down. 

 

He opens his mouth to answer but then quickly shuts it because nothing would’ve come out even if he tried. It’s overwhelming, being in this position. Louis hears the sharp sound of the slap before he feels the sting in his cheek. He gasps, body swaying with the force of it, but he doesn’t curse like he normally would. He closes his eyes, takes in the feeling of the sting on his cheek, the nice feeling of Harry soothing it afterward with gentle thumb swipes. Louis smiles.

 

“Words, Louis. This is only going to work if you communicate with me. Okay? I need to know if you’re okay. What is your colour?” Louis opens his eyes, swallows and takes a breath. “Green, H.” 

 

“Good. Thank you. I love you.” Harry says and Louis almost feels like they’re on the same level. He rubs his face into Harry’s palm gently.

 

“I want you to close your eyes. Hands behind your back. Spread your knees. I want you to feel it.” 

 

Louis does as asked with a steady swoop of his stomach. He spreads his knees, putting his hands on the ground to balance him, whimpering when he feels Harry nudge his legs further with his feet so his thighs aren’t touching and it’s harder to hold perfect position but it’s not impossible. He swallows hard and hangs his head. Then Harry pulls his hands off the ground by his wrists, Louis can hear him go behind Louis, and he draws his wrists together to the middle of his back and has him hold his wrists with his hands. Louis feels like he’s going to topple over even though he’s perfectly balanced. He can feel his heels digging into his thighs now that Harry’s moved him, and he grips his wrists so tightly, he’s shaking.

 

“Now. I want you to count.” Louis frowns, confused. Harry seems confident in what he’s asking, but Louis is confused. 

 

“Count?” Louis questions.

 

“Yes. I want you to count to one hundred. Slowly. I don’t want you to miss a number. I want you to count until you’re calm.” Louis snorts out of habit, laughing to himself. He senses his error, and braces himself for Harry’s smack. 

 

“I’m not trying to joke, Louis. I want you to listen. This is what you’ve asked of me, and I intend to fulfill your request to the best of my ability. I expect you to do the same. Count for me like a good boy, and then we can begin. How does that sound?” Harry asks him, and Louis nods. He hardly flinches when Harry slaps his cheek again. He just chews his cheek and lets out a slow breath.

 

“Yes, Harry.” Harry kisses him then, and Louis leans forward into it. 

 

“Good boy. You may begin now.” Louis nods, and Harry doesn’t correct him on this. Slowly he counts off 1… 2… 3… all the while trying to let himself _feel_ everything. Feel the digging of his heels to his thighs. Feel the way his arms are locked behind his back. Harry could easily bind him this way and really have full advantage of him, but he’s testing him to see what he can handle. He continues to count, feels his body sinking just a little further into the carpet. Pressing his nails into his wrists tighter before loosening them. Breathing becomes even and his mind focuses on the numbers. At 100, he stops counting. He peeks open his eye to see Harry sitting on the couch, watching him. Harry’s face is firm but his eyes show all kinds of fond. Louis smiles at him. Harry smiles back. 

 

“Good. How are you feeling?” Harry crosses the room and Louis closes his eye again.

 

“Good. More relaxed, I think. Thank you.” Louis says and Harry doesn’t respond. Louis frowns, is about to open his eyes when Harry is touching his hands. 

 

“Louis.” The tone is of warning, of slight uncertainty but not wavering the command sound. Louis listens. “This is really happening now. If you have so much as feel one bad feeling, I want you to word out.” Louis tenses but nods. 

 

Harry grabs his wrists and Louis’ instant reaction is to pull away. But Harry’s one hand encompasses both his wrists tightly and his arm wraps around Louis’ middle and he’s picking him up like he weighs nothing. Louis starts kicking then. His stomach is swooping and Harry just carries him like he’s a rag doll. 

 

“Harry…” Louis whines and Harry actually laughs, the bastard. He carries him into their room and he pushes Louis to the end of the bed. Louis sticks the landing though, and stands midway between the bed and Harry. He looks at Harry with challenge in his eyes. Harry stands against the doorframe with a smirk.

 

“Why do I sense you’re not going to be easy?” He says with a tease and Louis bites his lip.

 

“Because I’m not.” He says back, really challenging him. He remembers talking to Harry about their guidelines. Remembers telling Harry; “ _if I become stubborn, put me in my place. It wont be easy for me like it is for you. Make me listen.”_ Harry steps towards him, and Louis doesn’t move. Harry quickly spins him so his back is against Harry’s chest. Louis just falls into him, and Harry tweaks Louis’ nipples through the shirt, earning a squawk from him.

 

“Undress. Now.” Louis shivers but refuses. It leaves Harry to wrestle his shirt off of him, enveloping his slippery wrists in one big hand again to shove his sweats down off his hips. Louis’ an out of breath mess by the time he’s only left in his boxers.

 

“Now. I am going to remove these and get you naked. And I’m going to spank you. You’re going to take them whether you struggle or not. But believe me, I’d love to see you writhing against the bed. While I spank you. Right here. Over and over until you’re begging me to stop. I might even listen, but maybe I’ll keep going until my hand’s numb and your bum is a beautiful shade of red.” Louis whimpers at that. 

 

Harry pushes down his boxers as promised, slowly and teasing and then he kisses Louis. When he pulls away, he shoves him towards the bed to throw him off. He then pins Louis by pushing his shoulders into the mattress. Louis’ cock is hard and wet and pressing against their comforter, and Harry’s entire body is pinning him to the bed. He gasps and shivers, peeks over his shoulder at Harry who is watching the way Louis’ body reacts to being pinned. He sees a smile come to his lips.

 

“I’m going to take care of you.” Harry tells him, and he puts Louis’ hands flat against the mattress by his head. He’s pressing down his wrists for emphasis. “These stay here.” 

 

Louis tenses because he knows what’s coming next. His hands grip the comforter and he breathes in big gulps of air. He’s done this to Harry enough times to know that the anticipation is almost as painful as the sting. But as soon as Harry’s hand comes down on the right cheek of his arse, he’s curling in on himself and cursing into the mattress and Harry has to pinch his side to get him to uncurl his legs. Harry’s hand is so much bigger than his, nearly covering the entire expanse of his cheek, and his swings are calculated and strong. Not enough to actually do damage, but enough to make it hurt. 

 

“Okay?” Louis nods. Harry gives him another smack, and Louis lets out a soft ‘yes’.

 

“Harder?” 

 

Louis surprises himself by croaking out a ‘yes please’ and hardly flinching with the next, even more powerful swing. He continues to hit the right cheek, but then Harry swings for the left cheek. It’s fresh and new and not warmed by the steady hits, so of course Louis’ instant reaction is to whine and cover his bum with his hands. Which only makes it all the more easier for Harry to take his hands and pin them to small of his back and continue. Louis’ heart hammers. This feeling of being pinned and unable to protect himself is thrilling, and also almost scary. He likes the feeling of struggling, of knowing just how much bigger Harry is over him, how all this time he could’ve taken control over Louis but he didn’t. He squirms and thrashes, legs kicking as Harry spanks him again. He can feel bubbles of yelps erupting, and he’s trying to shy away but Harry reaches forward and grabs a fistful of hair, drawing his head back so he can meet his eyes. 

 

“This is what you asked me for. Isn’t it? You wanted to be taken care of. You wanted to not think. Let yourself feel it, Lou. Focus on every feeling. By all means, struggle for me. It’s beautiful, really. But unless you tell me not to, I am going to continue to do this…” He spanks him extra hard for emphasis, “and you are going to take every single one, and thank me for them. Do you understand?”

 

Louis swallows hard. He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes heavily. Harry is taking this very seriously. He whimpers and breathes out a soft ‘yes, Harry’ before Harry releases his hair, pushes his cheek against the mattress before spanking him again, harder than before. He still struggles, but he knows it’s futile. It still feels nice to try. 

 

Louis isn’t sure how many times Harry spanks him, he loses count after a while. What he does know is that as they go further along the more they hurt but the better the sting is, the better it feels when Harry massages his pinking cheeks. After a while Louis closes his eyes and doesn’t even flinch from the sound of the slap or the sting that happens after. And he’s not struggling anymore. His arms are screaming from being held like this for so long, his arse is on fire but it’s a glorious feeling, and his tongue feels heavier than before. His cock is hard and leaking against their bedsheets and the friction is great but not enough to get him there. He wants to rut against the sheets but thinks against it. Harry spanks him right on the sit spot one last time before releasing Louis’ hands and pulling him up to kiss him. Louis melts into Harry and kisses him back.

 

“Good boy, Lou. You’re doing well. I didn’t expect it to go like that. But it was very good. So good.” Louis hums and kisses Harry and sighs when Harry pulls his hands away from where he’s cupping Harry’s cheeks. Harry replicates the motion to Louis, cupping his cheeks and kissing him fondly.

 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks, grabbing a handful of arse and Louis hisses at the tender touch.

 

“Good. Thank you.” Harry looks at him softly and swipes a thumb across his cheek.

 

“Colour too please.” He says warningly and Louis bites his lip.

 

“Green.”

 

“Did you enjoy that?” Harry asks and Louis blushes. If his hard and leaking cock wasn’t a dead giveaway, then his reaction now does.

 

“Yes.” Harry smiles at him and he brushes Louis’ lip from between his teeth before taking hold of his chin, forcing Louis to look at Harry. 

 

Harry’s eyes are an intense green swirled around black irises blown like crazy. Louis wonders how he looks right now. His hands tuck behind him, touching his warm and freshly reddened arse with a whimper. His eyes trail down to Harry’s cock, bulging behind the fabric of his boxers. Harry clears his throat and raises his eyebrows at Louis for looking away. He presses his thumb between Louis’ lips, resting it flat against his tongue. Louis couldn’t possibly be more turned on right now.

 

“Please. Please, H- let me.” Louis mumbles around the thumb in his mouth, sucking it gently and portraying what he wants to Harry through a look. 

 

But Harry disregards it pulls his thumb away and stares down at Louis. Louis nearly sways uneasily. He bites his lip again. Harry brushes his lip out of his teeth for the millionth time, and makes him drop his jaw, mouth wide open and unable to close due to the grip Harry has on his chin. It shouldn’t affect him the way it does, but it makes him groan and plead again as best he can in his newest predicament. 

 

“No. Climb up on the bed, on your knees. Put the pillow under your hips. Do not get off on it. put your arms above your head, flat out on the bed. Your cheek against the mattress, eyes closed. Go.” He releases Louis, and for a moment Louis refuses. Harry quirks an eyebrow at him.

 

“That was not a request, Louis.” Louis still refuses to move. Defiant in every possible way. Maybe it’s the way Harry manhandles him, makes him do the things he’s supposed to but isn’t to rough about it, only enough to make him realize he’s going to do it because Harry’s told him to and he has to listen. The thought gives his cock a kick of excitement. 

 

“You like it when I make you do it, don’t you?” Louis bites his lip to keep from grinning but he nods and Harry grins at him, shaking his head.

 

“You’re something else, you are.”

 

“You do the same with me.” He speaks for the first time in what feels like forever. His voice is soft and surprising because he didn’t expect to sound so small. Harry steps forward to him, gets right in his face, and places a hand on his neck, applying the slightest of pressure to his adams apple, making him grasp. His neck cranes back to let him do it, and Harry squeezes just the lightest of touches to get Louis to gasp again.

 

“Then I suppose I’ll make you do it, since that’s what you want. Let’s go.” Harry pushes Louis back until his thighs hit the bed. Louis crawls back onto the back and Harry crawls over him. Then he flips him like he weighs nothing. Louis lets out a soft whining noise and tries to flip back over but Harry lands a firm smack to his already blooming arse, relishing in the howl Louis lets out.

 

“Would you listen, for once in your life. Up on your knees.” 

 

Harry manhandles him into the position where he’s on his hands and knees. He reaches for the pillow, places it under Louis’ hips and presses on the small of Louis’ back to force him to press his cock against the pillow. He immediately ruts against it and Harry spanks him again, earning a breathy moan.

 

“Enough of that.”

 

“Fuck.” He breathes out as Harry presses him further into the pillow until his back is bent the way he likes it and he grabs Louis’ wrists, pulling them from propping him up and laying them above his head, palms flat against the mattress. He then presses Louis’ cheek against the mattress and steps back, revelling in the sight.

 

“Good. Now stay exactly like this. Close your eyes.” Louis lets out a shaky breath before closing his eyes and willing himself not to fuck this pillow until he cums and call it a day. He has to prove to Harry, to himself that he’s better than that. That he can listen.

 

He hears Harry stumbling around the bedroom because he never has been able to adjust to being tall and gangly. He thinks he hears a drawer open, and can only hope it’s their toy drawer. He isn’t sure what Harry’s got planned, and maybe Harry doesn’t either. Maybe he’s flying off the ideas that come to him. Louis usually has a game plan of sorts and goes with it. He whimpers when he feels Harry climb back onto the bed. 

 

“I trust that this will keep you from touching yourself, and it’ll help me not having to hold them down. And I think it might help you too.” 

 

Louis listens and keeps his eyes closed but as soon as he feels something going around his wrists he has to peek and see what it is. He’s surprised at how deftly Harry wraps the thin red rope around his wrist, weaving like figure eights around both wrists and making sure that it’s not too tight before cinching it around the middle and then tying the remainder of the rope taut to the headboard so Louis’ arms can’t move. He groans and takes in the feeling of struggling against the rope. It digs into his skin, not too tightly but enough to leave marks if he pulls hard enough. His instant reaction is to rut against the pillow but Harry holds his hips still and he whines, bucking to rub off on the pillow. He regrets it as soon as Harry reaches under him and wraps a tight grip with his pointer finger and his thumb around the base of Louis’ cock. Louis moans into the bed sheets, bucking into Harry’s hand before earning a spank for it. It’s painful but nothing he can’t handle.

 

“Be good, Louis.” Those three words make him shiver. 

 

“I’m trying.” He pants out. 

 

Harry reaches back and adjusts Louis’ legs so they’re spread further, making him lean into the pillow more and raise his arse in the air, spread and on display. Harry trails teasing fingers down along the tailbone and down to where his arse is clenching around nothing, the feeling of his cock being pressed to the pillow sending ripples of arousal through him. Harry’s finger traces the delicate hole and then he slips off the side of the bed and climbs back on behind Louis with a perfect view of his arse.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful, Lou.” Harry’s hands return to his arse, holding his cheeks apart. He watches as Louis clenches around nothing and listens to the soft whimper he lets out when Harry breathes hot air against him. 

 

Harry loves to rim Louis. In all honesty, it could be considered his favourite pass time. But Louis rarely lets him do it, because he knows Harry loves it so much but also because it makes him relax too much, makes him lose control that he doesn’t like to let go of. But Harry knows Louis loves it by the little sounds he makes, how pliant he can go when it’s done, when he’s completely coming apart at the seams just from Harry’s tongue. So now that Harry has the upper hand, the first thing he could think of when Louis agreed to hand over the control was how he wants to rim him until he’s calm and pliant and not thinking about everything that’s bothering him. 

 

Harry gets comfortable behind Louis, and then leans in. He lays his tongue flat against Louis’ rim. Louis whines into the bed because he knows what Harry’s intentions are, as if he hadn’t already thought that Harry would take advantage of this. Harry breathes in, Louis’ scent plain as day. Salty and musky and very much _Louis._ Harry hums and flicks his tongue at the top of Louis’ rim. Louis right rut against the pillow with a whimper. Harry doesn’t stop him. 

 

“Close your eyes. Let yourself give in to the feeling. Feel the rope against your skin. Feel my hands, holding you still and in place. Be good. Feel my tongue, teasing you. Feel yourself trembling.” Harry flicks his tongue again, just enough for Louis to feel it and he cries out, trying to push back now. His thighs tremble, his whole body does really. He can't stop it. He wants Harry so badly, wants to say he gives up just so he can wrap himself around Harry and fuck him into next week. 

 

"God, please, H. I... I..."

 

"You what?" Harry flicks again and Louis curses, pushing his face into the mattress, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Unlike Harry, who gets calm and fuzzy and happy and quiet, Louis is loud and impatient and very vulgar with his vocabulary.

 

"I need it. Please. Please." Louis says softly, and it makes Harry smile. We're getting somewhere, he thinks.

 

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Harry licks over Louis flat again just to get the riled reaction, a bubbled growl erupts and makes Harry laugh as he spreads Louis and licks into him. Gentle soft kitten licks around his rim before pushing in and twisting his tongue to make Louis feel him in every way.

 

"Oh bloody fuck." 

 

Harry is slow and deliberate, just like when he's talking. Like he's half drunk and half asleep and can't figure out how to move his mouth to form words. But this time, it's like he is deliberately trying to kill Louis. His tongue slides gently in and out of him, and Harry is making absolutely obscene noises, like he can't get enough. Louis can't help it, he can only imagine how Harry's face is buried between his cheeks and his tongue is nestled right where he wants it, taking it's time to kill him from inside out. 

 

Louis fists the bedspread and lets himself feel it. Knows that he can't move, that he has to take what Harry gives him. Feels his cock rubbing against the pillow. Can still feel where Harry spanked him. Can feel Harry's tongue teasing and licking and sucking, and then nipping. Louis shivers and can feel his cock twitch at that, definitely covering the pillow in precum. He's so fucking wet his cock is laying in a pool of it, and he can't even move. He doesn't mind all that much. 

 

"Harry, I can't. I can't... stop..." He's gasping for air, rutting against the pillow because he literally can't take it anymore. He needs to cum before he fucking dies. Harry stops, only to physically hold Louis still so he can take what he wants. Louis wheezes out a breath, struggling against Harry. He can't move, can't breathe, and he lets out a choked sob. His eyes are prickling with actual tears. He has to simply take what Harry is giving him. He can't focus on anything other than the feeling of Harry holding him and licking him. And he can feel it building in his belly.

 

"Harry, fuck I'm going to cum. I'm going to-" Harry pulls away and Louis' body physically slumps into the pillow. He lets out a choked noise.

 

"No! No H, I was so close please, please!" He ruts against the pillow, seeking a release that only earns him a heavy smack to his already spanked cheeks. He lets out a cry when Harry removes the pillow from under him, flips him over onto his back and tugs him further down the bed. Louis' eyes are squeezed shut; his cock lays dripping on his belly, and his arms are taut and can't move because of the rope around his wrists that's tied to the headboard.

 

"Please, H. I need you. Please." Louis peeks an eyes open. Harry stares at him with dark eyes.

 

"You're so close, yet you're not giving in. I can see it in your eyes. You want it, you just don't know how to get there. I can only help you so much, the rest is up to you, babe. I am determined to get you to go under even just a little bit. To show you just how amazing you make me feel all the time. But you have to trust me, you have to know that I will be right here, and it's okay to let go. It's okay. Let yourself feel everything I'm doing. Focus on me. Of the feeling of my mouth on your skin. Focus on how it feels to be so close, and not allowed to cum until I say. I could play with you all day, or make you cum right now if I wanted to. I could do this..." He leans in and licks the tip of Louis' leaking cock, earning a gasp and a growl from Louis.

 

"Or this..." He crawls up and swirls his tongue around Louis' nipple, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard before moving to the other. Louis whimpers and struggles against the rope around his wrists. 

 

"Or this." Harry says as he places a kiss to Louis' lips. Louis sighs, melts into the kiss, and lets himself relax. 

 

"Green." Louis breathes against Harry's lips, brushing his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry smiles.

 

"Good. Let's try again then." Louis is confused when Harry pulls away and reaches for their nightstand. He thinks maybe Harry is going for a condom (even though they hate using those and rarely do) or the lube, but he's surprised to see neither leave the nightstand. Instead he sees Harry reach for something on the top of the nightstand; something red white and blue. Long and perfect for- _oh god_. Now he knows what Harry's plan is. He can't focus on anything because the outside world is still there for him. Cut off his sight, all he'll have is the ability to hear, to smell. _To feel._

 

"Oh god, Harry. Of all the fucking blindfolds really-" Louis doesn't even get a chance to protest. 

 

Harry already has the American flag headscarf filling the spot of a blindfold placed over his eyes and half tied before Louis can even turn his head to stop it. Harry starts humming the American national anthem to which Louis responds with a scoff and a kick to the thigh, which only makes Harry chuckle as he continues to get the blindfold perfect over Louis' eyes. Instead of fighting, Louis lifts his head so Harry can safely tie it behind his head without snagging his hair in the process. He's rewarded with a kiss and 'good boy' murmured against his lips. He sighs and rests his head back against the mattress. 

 

Harry's hands trail down his ribs and makes him shiver. It's when they trail past his belly button when he really reacts, his mouth parts and he gasps as he feels Harry's hands tickle across his hipbones. On instinct his legs push against the mattress to push his hips up closer to Harry, Harry pushes them back down to the bed with flat palms.

 

"How do you feel?" Harry asks with a hot breath against his cock. Louis keens, makes a soft noise and bites his lip.

 

"Good." He breathes. Harry hums in response.

 

"Perfect." His nose brushes the tip of Louis' cock and Louis gasps, struggles against the rope, aching to fist his fingers in Harry's curls and force him to suck him off. 

 

"Can't touch, Lou... What are you going to do?" Harry chuckles and if Louis could, he'd roll his eyes.

 

"Git." Louis hisses. He is shocked to feel a smack to his cock. It bounces off his stomach and then goes back to it's place, stinging just the slightest. It makes him gasp and choke on air. It makes him that much harder.

 

"Fuck." He whines. His head flops back against the bed and he lets out heavy puffs of air. He bites his lip and listens for Harry to move, to touch him, to do anything. But he stays still, and doesn’t touch Louis. And it absolutely drives him insane. 

 

“You’re k-killing me.” Louis breathes out, sighing and stuttering when Harry presses a gentle kiss to the soft skin of his hips. He hums when Harry sucks there, leaving a love bite. 

 

“Now you know how I feel every time you even look at me. _I always want you. Always._ ” The way Harry says it makes Louis’ heart swell because Louis knows what he means. There’s always more than one meaning to the words Harry says to him. He’s happy when Harry kisses him again. He can feel Harry’s eyes trailing his body, revelling in him. 

 

“You’re so beautiful. How did I manage to keep you?” Not that Louis could see it, but Harry’s eyes were sparkling as he stared at Louis under him, still pondering just how he’d gotten so lucky. Louis licks his lips and shivers.

 

“Hi?” Louis says simply and it makes Harry beam. He leans down and licks the tip of Louis’ still hard cock.

 

“Oops.” He murmurs against Louis’ skin, loving the sound of the stuttering gasp that comes from Louis as he raises his hips, jaw dropped and begging for Harry to just do something. It’s easy enough to get Louis worked back up, trailing gentle fingers along the underside of his cock, down to the soft perineum. The soft noises Louis make are a beautiful thing. They’re music to Harry’s ears because he knows he’s getting to him. He’s breaking him down. 

 

It takes no time at all for Harry to be laying flat against the mattress on his stomach; his nose pressed to the soft skin as he licks Louis open again. Louis’ thighs are shaking, his feet are flat against the mattress and if Harry were sucking him off he’d surely be squeezing his legs together to keep him there. He can’t stop making these soft little _‘oh’s’_ and _‘ah’s’._ There’s no denying that those little noises are affecting Harry too. He can’t stop rutting against the mattress, rubbing his completely ruined boxers against the bedsheets. 

 

He releases a moan into Louis’ skin, pressing his nose closer into Louis’ perineum. Louis’ done this to him before, kept steady pressure to that really sensitive area while rimming him, or sucking him, and it always gets Harry like nothing else can. Especially when Louis’ fucking him and hitting his prostate with every thrust, and touching him there at the same time; it’s a sure fire way to finish him whether he’s told not to or not. He can’t help it. Honestly, he doesn’t want to help it; it’s so overwhelming and feels too fucking good. It kills him in the best way every time. 

 

“Harry…” Louis moans like it’s the only word that can fall from his lips. Harry sucks. Louis gasps and arches up, back bending and legs trembling. “Fuck. Oh god.”

 

Harry can’t get enough of this. He just keeps licking and sucking until Louis grows quiet. Harry knows he must be sensitive; he hasn’t been touched much and has been getting rimmed for at least an intermittent hour now. He deserves something. So Harry slips a single, long and thick finger in beside his tongue. It causes Louis to gasp, not expecting that. Between licking around his finger and twisting and writhing so it’s constant movement and pressure, Harry lazily fingers Louis. He knows it’s not enough to get Louis anywhere other than frustrated and even more hard if possible. It’s when Louis starts whimpering, he knows they’re getting somewhere.

 

“You’re doing. So. well.” He gives swipes of his tongue between each word and Louis keens. 

 

Harry stops, glances up at Louis and smiles to himself. Louis’ hair is haphazard, his face is beautiful. And he keeps his eyes on Louis’ face as he leans forward and presses the softest of kisses to the sensitive skin of his balls. The unintelligible noise Louis makes is glorious. He gasps and blurts out a random noise, his entire body erupting in quivers. Thighs trembling. Stomach rippling. And the reaction continues as Harry gently starts to lick quick and teasing flicks. Every little lick earns a simple ‘ _oh_ ’ or a heavy breath. Harry looks up at him and notices the smile- no the absolutely blissful grin- on Louis’ face like he can’t quite help but smile.

 

“God H.”

 

“Are you close, baby? Are you close to going down?” Harry asks and noses at the area he’s been assaulting with his tongue just moments before. 

 

Before Louis can respond, Harry crooks his finger that still inside of Louis, pressing directly to the spot Harry knows about Louis well. The one spot that can make Louis cum at the drop of a hat. His prostate. Louis all but screams as he flails on the bed. Harry begins to lick around his finger again. Louis is heaving breaths and thrusting back against Harry’s hand. Harry slips a second finger in gently, coaxing Louis to take him. Louis starts thrashing against his restraints like he can’t quite understand why he can’t do anything about it. Harry rubs his middle finger against Louis’ prostate continuously as he rims him, and Louis whines are constant.

 

“Harry, stop. Fuck. I can’t take it- I can’t-“ Harry slaps his cock with his free hand, causing a noise to come from Louis and a shiver.

 

“You can. You will. I believe in you. Let yourself go, Louis. _Feel.”_ Harry resumes his glorious torture, licking at his balls once again before returning to his favourite spot. He makes sure to get as close as he can, really getting in and coating Louis. His nose is pressed to Louis’ perineum. His fingers are still fucking him, hitting his prostate and massaging the bundle of nerves with everything Harry’s got in him. If he had a spare hand or two he’d stroke Louis, and play with his nipples. Make him feel it everywhere. Help him get there.

 

Louis feels like he can’t breathe. He can’t move. He’s heaving breaths of air and no matter where he shifts to pull away from Harry’s hands, his tongue, his everything because it’s all so much- too much- not enough- Harry follows him and finds him again. He can’t stop shaking. He can’t stop smiling. And he’s so fucking overwhelmed he doesn’t understand anything. It’s on a particular thrust of Harry’s finger when Harry hits his prostate dead on and then rubs his fingers across the spot and pressing his nose as hard as he can into the sensitive area that he’s been touching for god knows how long, when Louis breaks.

 

Harry hears it. He hears the soft crack of Louis’ voice, the bubble of a _sob_ erupting from Louis. He looks up then, at Louis’ face. It’s bright pink and his eyebrows are scrunched up and his mouth is dropped in surprise like he can’t believe just how much he’s _feeling_ right now, and then his body starts trembling. Harry hears the soft whimpers and sniffles. Harry actually smiles at this, because Louis’ finally giving in, and feeling. And Harry knows this all too well; when it all becomes too much, so good, and he just can’t physically do nothing about it. So he’ll start to cry. And it’s not because he’s unhappy. He’s far from it. But everything is happening at once and it’s all so overwhelming it’s a natural reaction, and in all honestly Harry has never been happier to see Louis crying because he knows he’s done it. He’s broken through to him.

 

“Feel this, babe. You’re so beautiful. Feel this?” He presses hard on Louis’ prostate and gets a moan in return.

 

“My cock is going to be here, right here, Lou. I’m going to fuck you so good, you’re going to feel me for days. And then I’m going to take care of you. I promise. Okay? What’s your colour?” Louis cries louder, biting down on his lip to keep the sounds in. But when Harry asks him of his colour, he knows he needs to answer, to show Harry he’s okay.

 

But his mind is fuzzy, and he can’t see, and Harry’s voice is sweet and dripping and soft, like he’s drunk almost. Louis feels like he opens his mouth to answer but the words don’t come to him fast. His tongue feels heavy. He doesn’t feel completely out of it, but he definitely feels something. And he’s not sure how he can feel like this. Harry pinches his thigh and asks again, and he swallows hard, sniffling down another sob.

 

“Green, god. H, I-“ He chokes off a sob again. His body can’t control itself, it’s acting without him telling it to. Harry hums.

 

“Fuzzy?” Louis tries to say yes but instead nods. Harry hums so Louis knows he’s seen.

 

“Maybe you’ll go fully down when I fuck you. And I won’t let you cum until you can hardly breathe.” That kick starts Louis again. He hasn’t cum yet, his cock is hard and endlessly wet and just pitiful at this point. It’s to the point where it’s nearing painful. Louis whimpers at that.

 

“Please.” He says because it’s the only word going through his brain right now. He feels Harry move up his body, straddle his stomach and reach above him. He knows Harry is untying the knot to where the rope has him bound the the headboard. Then he feels the red rope being uncoiled from around his wrists. He sighs and lets his arms lay flat on the bed by his side. Harry rubs the life back into them.

 

“I want you to be able to touch me. To hold onto me and feel me. Feel how hard I am for you.” Louis’ hand is guided to the front of Harry’s boxers. He gasps when he feels just how hard Harry’s cock is, and how wet his boxers are. They’re a proper mess.

 

“I want you to be able to see everything.” Harry slowly pushes the headscarf off Louis’ wet eyes, and Louis slowly flutters them open to look up at Harry. 

 

His vision might be fuzzy around the outside, but Harry is the light at the end of a tunnel that only shines for him. If the world was black and white, Harry would be the only thing in colour, he shines that bright. He’s so beautiful and Louis can’t help it; he reaches up with both hands and cups Harry’s cheeks, just so he can hold him still a moment and stare at him. Louis’ eyes water again and his lip wobbles.  

 

“I wonder if I look like this when we do this… you look so beautiful. I can’t get over it. I will never not tell you that. Fuck, Lou.” Harry presses his forehead to Louis’ and Louis hums, closing his eyes and taking in the affection. Harry makes his heart beat fast and all his thoughts turn to putty on a normal basis. It’s a wonder how he functions some days, or manages to stay in the Dom role when they’re playing. So to say his brain is like putty right now, in this moment and state of mind? Understatement of the entire existence of humanity. 

 

“Please.” He breathes out because he really isn’t sure what else to say, how to ask Harry of everything he wants. 

 

“Okay. Okay.” Harry says in agreement, nodding but not moving from his spot. Louis shivers and trails his fingers down the soft skin of Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“H. Please. Please, H.” Louis kisses him gently, light pecks. Harry hums into his lips. Louis closes his eyes and he hears Harry fumble in their drawer. He shivers in anticipation.

 

It’s not often that he bottoms, and when he does he’s usually the one in control of the situation so he can go as fast or slow as he wants. But right now he wants to not think, so he doesn’t think about all the ways Harry could take him, all the ways he could make him beg for it. Instead he focuses on the fact that Harry quickly flips them so Louis is straddling Harry, and it takes Louis a moment to realize what’s happened, so he lets out a soft _oof_ when he falls forward and ends up face to face with Harry.

 

“What?” Louis asks, confused and blinking at Harry. Harry smiles up at him and hands him the lube. 

 

“We’re doing this my way. Aren’t we? I’d love for you to ride me. We rarely ever do that. I miss it. Do you think you can do that?” Louis shivers and bites his lip. He breathes deeply, thinking of the feeling of Harry inside him, and how long it’s really been. Harry pinches his hip, giving him a jolt and he gasps.

 

“Yes, H.” Harry smiles up at him and then raises his eyebrows at him, gesturing to the lube.

 

“Well?” Louis fumbles to flick the cap, and then looks at Harry to question him where it’s going.

 

“Yourself babe, I want to make sure you’re going to be okay.” Louis nods, dribbling lube on his fingers and rubbing it to warm it. 

 

He’s always hated cold lube and cold hands, they reminded him of doctors and really he didn’t need those images in his head right now. As soon as he reaches his hole, he bites a lip and shivers as his finger slips in without much effort. He knows it’s because Harry’s tongue and Harry’s long fingers have been in there already, and that just makes him want Harry more. He falls face first to gasp a whiny breath to Harry’s toned stomach. Harry groans and bucks up, rubbing his wet boxers against Louis’ chest. Louis fucks himself back on his fingers, two currently and working on a third, when he glances up at Harry from where his cheek is pressed against his chest.

 

“Christ.” Harry bucks up again and Louis sits up, whining when it fucks him further back on his fingers, and Harry wiggles out of his boxers, his cock hitting his stomach with a heavy _thwack_ from being hard and ignored for so long. Louis bites his lip and eyes it. He’s tempted to lean in to lick and earns a swat from Harry.

 

“Don’t even think of it, mister. You’re following my rules, remember? I didn’t tell you to do that.” Louis curls his fingers and hits the right spot, he arches back and whimpers, precum blurting out on Harry’s hip. He’s breathless, so worked up and just wanting so so much and his brain is fuzzy and all he wants is for Harry to say yes to him. Harry can sense this in him, and he pushes his fingers into Louis’ hair and lets Louis lick at the tip of his cock.

 

“What are you so excited about? What where you thinking about?” Louis freezes.

 

“Thinking about how much I wish is was your fingers in me. They’re so much better, longer, your rings and- “ He lets out an unintelligible garble as Harry presses him further down on his cock. Louis happily accepts him, sucking and staring up at Harry with the biggest blue eyes ever. Harry wheezes, thrusts, and pulls Louis off.

 

“I’m happy to oblige.” Harry gets Louis to sit up, pulls him closer by his hips and has him kneeling above Harry’s head, and Louis all but howls when Harry licks into him again like he hasn’t tastes him in centuries and not just a little while ago. 

 

Harry is holding his legs by his thighs so he can’t move, can’t pull away, can’t do anything. He rests his hands on the mattress and his legs are trembling. They give out and Louis is full out sitting on Harry’s face, tongue deep and searching. Louis chokes out a noise and pulls himself up again, trying to control himself until Harry is forcing him back and making him take it. 

 

Louis nearly passes out from the shock of Harry’s hand touching his cock. It’s gentle and teasing, fingers trailing the length and not really giving him anything to work with. Harry fucks him with his tongue and then slips two fingers in and rubs Louis in all the right places while he licks and tastes and sucks and does all the things that tear Louis apart. Louis tries so hard not to fucking lose it, squeezing his eyes shut and wheezing out a breath and warming Harry with a nudge of his foot. Harry lets up, lets him lift off his tongue and when Louis looks down Harry has shiny cheeks and big blissful eyes and a dopey smile like a happy house cat. 

 

“Get down there, mister.” He mock orders but Louis follows it, slinks his way down to be straddling Harry’s hips. He looks at Harry for guidance, unsure of what to do and eyes only for him anyways. Harry shifts to get the lube from under his leg, pouring a decent amount on his cock and then he waits.

 

“I’m not about to do it.” He says smugly and Louis shivers. 

 

He reaches behind him, takes Harry’s hard cock in his hand and shakily guides it to rest against him, rubbing Harry against him but not even taking him. It makes it hard for Louis to concentrate, and it makes Harry wheeze so it makes Louis smile. It’s affecting him too. Harry hits his thigh with a quick slap, and Louis gasps because he wasn’t expecting it, jumps back a little from it and in doing so lets the tip of Harry’s cock slip in. He can’t breathe, he falls forward because it’s all he apparently knows how to do. He’s been given a steady swoop to his gut, the funny feeling of arousal in his belly is crazy right now. He grapples at Harry to ground him and his hands are taken up in giant ones; he’s encouraged to push back and take him further.

 

“Take your time babe, it’s been a while.” Harry breathes out, voice sounding clipped. 

 

Louis knows this feeling; the feeling of being held so tightly he can’t breathe. It happens when Harry’s really worked up and then he’s fucked. Is Louis like that now? So worked up he physically can’t take Harry? He’ll be damned if he doesn’t make Harry happy, so he breathes and presses back further. Harry is stretching him wonderfully and it’s a welcome feeling for Louis. Harry isn’t wrong, it has been a while, but that’s not going to stop him from taking Harry for all he’s worth. He can do this.

 

“Louis…” Harry warns, and Louis looks up at Harry. 

 

He’s got this pinched face, a look of sternness and so much arousal that Louis squeezes his eyes shut, shivers, and he opens up for Harry and slips down nearly halfway. Harry gasps and lifts his hips out of reaction, and Louis moans and trembles. It takes him a minute to sink down the rest of the way, but he does it, bottoms out and finally has all of Harry. He releases the longest breath. He swivels his hips. Harry wheezes and glares at him. Louis lifts himself up and sinks back down, biting his lip and staring at Harry. His rhythm quickens, and Harry just watches him as he does it, not stopping him.

 

Louis is losing himself, Harry can see it. His eyes are gone, so dilated and beautiful. His lips are bright and shining from him biting them, and his body trembles every so often with shocks of arousal pumping through him. his cock bounces against Harry’s pubic bone and stomach before hitting his own, and Louis lets go of Harry’s hands, he leans back and rests them on Harry’s thighs, but then brings his right hand up to his cock and touches himself like he isn’t even thinking. And Harry couldn’t even be fucked to stop him because he looks so fucking good.  

 

Louis lifts his hips and comes back down shakily, gasping and panting as he fucks his hand and rides Harry in tandem. His hips continue to crash back down the faster he tugs, and Harry can see the pinched expression of his face, his eyes scrunch and his jaw is slack and that’s when Harry slaps Louis’ hand away from his cock, ignores the whine, and lifts Louis’ hips and holds him in place hovering above him. Harry groans when he hears Louis stuttering breaths as he fucks up into Louis without letting Louis do the work. Louis tries to push back into Harry’s thrusts and earns a slap to the thigh for it. He earns another for trying to touch himself again.

 

“You’re mine. You. Are. Mine.” Harry thrusts up and Louis just takes it, closes his eyes and lets himself be fucked. He nods when Harry says this. Harry lets go of his hips and Louis replicates Harry’s rhythm, quicker than before but slow enough that he wont tire himself out.

 

He can’t stop shaking. Harry’s large hands wrap around Louis and grabs his arse, slapping it once to remind Louis that yes, his arse is still pink. Louis whimpers and Harry holds Louis as he fucks down onto him, and then Harry has a marvellous idea. On a particularly hard thrust from Louis, Harry grips his hips to hold him fully down on his cock, and then he fucks up. He knows he’s timed it right; done it perfectly, because Louis lets out a beautiful moan, face hitting Harry’s chest and he lets Harry fuck him again, hitting his prostate. Louis makes a stuttering moan, scratching at Harry’s skin. 

 

Louis can’t resist, he grabs for his cock and tugs hard as Harry fucks him. Harry spanks him again, and then pulls Louis toward him with a hand at the small of his back. He practically hugs Louis into place, fucking him fast and Louis whimpers, gasping. Harry slows down and Louis looks up at him, still tugging on his cock. He stops, only to take a moment to kiss Harry. Harry still fucks into him shallowly, kissing Louis’ back and tasting his tongue and loving him so so much. Harry slips out of Louis, and he fumbles to guide himself back in, and when he does Louis lets out the sweetest of whimpers, like he’s thanking Harry for going back in. Harry smiles and kisses him again. 

 

Louis grabs Harry’s wrists out of instinct and pins them above Harry’s head as he fucks back and rides Harry like his life depends on it. It’s Harry who quickly flips them, slipping out of Louis and pinning him to the bed. Louis looks up with wide eyes and Harry looks down at him, trying to look like he’s being stern and not like he wants to kiss the fuck out of him.

 

“Remember who is in charge here. Louis.” Harry says and shoves Louis’ hip, making him turn over on his front. 

 

Louis goes up on his knees and presents himself to Harry. He’s glistening around his rim and Harry presses his thumb to the pink hole. Louis shivers but says nothing. Harry is practically standing on the bed, grinning to himself. He remembers the time Louis fucked him like this and fell off the bed, and then they learned that if they planted his feet under Harry’s knees, or if he really holds onto Harry’s hips and rest a lot of his weight on Harry’s back, he won’t fall. Louis refuses to fuck him this way since he started having back problems, and damn his mum for reminding Louis about that. And he curses himself for thinking about that now when he has Louis under him, open and waiting to be taken again and again.

 

“H?” Louis breathes. Harry strokes himself a couple times, plants his feet and then teases Louis by running his cock up and down his arse. Louis whimpers beautifully, and sighs in content and let’s out a loud moan when Harry finally pushes into him and sets a steady rhythm, narrowly missing yet grazing his prostate.

 

“Touch yourself, Louis. I want you to touch yourself. Make yourself feel it. But don’t cum.” Harry orders, and Louis is quick to fist a hand around his cock and rock into his hand with every thrust. The feeling of his hand around his cock, the feeling of Harry fucking him and surely leaving bruises on his hips, the feeling of his face being pressed into the mattress, the feeling of Harry purposefully avoiding hitting the one spot that would kick this into overdrive is all so much at once that he isn’t sure how to handle all of it. 

 

“Harry I can’t-“ Louis lets go of his cock because it’s too much, and he fists the sheet instead. He squawks out when Harry reaches around and fists his cock and fucks into him in tandem. Louis can’t stop huffing out breaths and making all kinds of noises. All the while trying to get Harry’s hand off his cock because it’s too much and he won’t be able to stop himself if it continues for much longer.

 

“Harry, I can’t- stop- I-” Something snaps in him, makes him scream. Harry is hitting Louis’ prostate like his life depends on it. He sinks down to his knees and presses all of Louis closer into the mattress, overwhelming him and taking all of his space away until it’s just Louis and him against the bed. Harry reaches up with his now free left hand to fist Louis’ hair and hold his head to the mattress so Louis can’t move.

 

“Colour?” Harry asks mid thrust and Louis moans. He’s panting, Harry’s still fisting him, flicking his wrist and making him want to scream. His eyes are watery.

 

“I-“ Harry tugs on his hair. “Colour, Louis. I need to know.” Harry stops thrusting, opting for grinding into Louis and rubbing right against the sweet spot that makes Louis see stars.

 

“Green, green, bloody fuck I’m green, H. Don’t stop, even if I say so.” Harry hums.

 

“Unless you use your word, I won’t. Promise.” He presses a kiss to his shoulder before thrusting hard into Louis and tugging him off, pinning him to the bed with all of his weight, and all Louis can do is take it. 

 

He closes his eyes. _Feels_ Harry fucking him. _Feels_ how useless his arms are right now. _Feels_ Harry pushing him into the mattress, taking what’s his. _Feels_ Harry stroking his cock. _Feels_ the nudge of Harry’s cock pressing into his prostate with every thrust, timed to drive him crazy. It makes him snap and he lets out sobs into the mattress, and a litany of moans between them. He can _feel_ it bubbling in his stomach, a huge tidal wave coming to crash over him.

 

“Harry, ‘m”

 

“Cum for me, Louis. I want you to cum for me.” Harry gives it everything he has. He makes Louis feel like he can’t move, can’t breathe. Makes him feel all the things that will get him there. He’s bigger than Louis, is taking what he wants, and Louis just lets him. He’s fisting Louis’ cock hard and fast, never a stop or a pause between each stroke. He’s hitting his prostate with every fucking thrust. He’s breaking Louis so he can put him back together again.

 

Harry lets go of his hair and tucks his hand around Louis’ throat. Not tight enough to choke exactly, but enough to make Louis realize just how much power Harry has, to make him feel Harry everywhere. Louis struggles against Harry’s grip, moans endlessly leaving his mouth. Harry pulls him back by the hand on his neck, pulling Louis’ back to Harry’s chest. He’s fucking Louis with careless abandon. Louis is so close. He can tell Harry is close. His thrusts are getting sloppy, and he’s wheezing lightly in Louis’ ear. He gives one flick to his wrist on an upstroke and a deep thrust.

 

“I love you so much, Louis. Cum for me.”

 

Louis loses it. He’s cumming all over himself, Harry’s hand, their bedspreads, everywhere. But he wouldn’t know that. He’s sobbing and pressing into Harry’s hand, and Harry thrusts only once, twice, three times before he’s cumming in Louis so hard and crushing him into the now cum soaked mattress, and Louis isn’t even coherent enough to give a damn that he’s laying in a pool of his own spunk.

 

Louis is floating. He can see, and he can hear, but it’s like tunnel vision. And tunnel hearing. Everything echoes and he can’t make sense of his left or rights. He’s light and floaty and Harry’s flipped him over and is staring down at him like he’s something beautiful, fragile, delicate. Louis’ reaction is to reach out for the one source of light in his life, cling to him and never let him go. Harry pulls him into the tightest of cuddles, and relishes in the sobs that follow.

 

“You did it, baby. You did it.” Harry keeps murmuring this into Louis’ ear, but all Louis can think about is Harry, and he stares up at him like he’s the only person in the world. He’s beautiful. And he’s not sure when he became so god damn lucky. 

 

“Pretty.” Louis mumbles though his tongue feels like lead. He blinks and Harry smiles at him.

 

“Feel good?” Harry asks, soothing Louis with hair pets. Louis hums and nods.

 

“Tired. Floaty. Good. Green. Harry. Good. Hazza. Love.” Louis mumbles gibberish into Harry’s chest. 

 

He lays for a while just letting Harry hold him. Letting Harry take care of him. He can feel Harry’s heart beat, can feel his steady breathing and his comforting voice make him feel happy. Harry keeps telling him how good he did and how proud he is and it just makes Louis feel lighter. He’s not sure if he’s completely under, but he now understands just how good Harry feels when they play. And now he understands just how much one could miss this, if they’re so used to having this overwhelming feeling all the time. Louis could get used to this. This feeling. 

 

“I love you.” He sighs and looks up at Harry, who is beaming down at him like the sun. Louis is probably the moon. He thinks maybe they should get tattoos of that.

 

“I love you.” Harry says back wholeheartedly. Louis hums and brushes the long, tangled sex sweat soaked hair off his face.

 

“Are you coming back to me?” Harry asks, and Louis hums.

 

“Maybe. I think I like that… a lot.”

 

“I’m not opposed to switching… but…” Harry shakes his head. 

 

Louis can see the look of despair and loss in Harry’s eyes. Like he’s seeing every thought Harry’s had about the past month. He’s floundering to shake his head.

 

“Please.” Harry looks down at him, and Louis gapes. What can he say to undo whatever he’s done in the past month to push this away from them?

 

“I want to try again.” He says simply and Harry knits his eyebrows, confused.

 

“But we just-“ Louis shakes his head.

 

“Us. You like me. Fuzzy. Green. Good. I want that back. I am terrified, H. So many things went wrong. I hate to see you like that. We’re not ourselves without it though. I want to try it again… I want to…” Louis sniffles and Harry kisses him to ward off the tears, though he’s crying too.

 

“I’ve made you upset. I didn’t-“

 

“No. You’ve made me so happy, Lou. Please. I’m green, so green. Baby, look at me.” Louis looks at him and sees so much happiness he could burst. Louis sniffles and smiles up at him with big blue watery eyes.

 

“I love you.” Harry tells him. Louis smiles bigger and lets the tears slip, but they’re happy tears.

 

“I love you. I want to be us again. I want us back. Please tell me we haven’t lost us.” Harry sniffles and shakes his head with the biggest smile on his face, beaming down at Louis. 

 

“We’re golden baby. We could never lose us. We might’ve gotten lost somewhere along the way, but we’ll never really lose us. We’re the dream team, remember?” Louis has to kiss him. That one sentence reaffirms everything for Louis. They’d get through it. They could be them again. They could try again. They wouldn’t fail, and sure it would be scary and it would be hard, but nothing they’ve ever done has been easy. And they’ve always pulled through it together. Nothing would ever come between that, not even a small blip like this. They’re the sun and the moon. They’re thunder and lightning. They’re wind and rain. But most of all, they’re the dream team. Together they could never lose.

 

 

**fin.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr http://tippytoetomlinstyles.tumblr.com/ bc apparently I still can't figure out coding on here and no one will help me


End file.
